


Nonverbal Communication

by Mystic_Whim



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Whim/pseuds/Mystic_Whim
Summary: Let's see if Starsky can get his message across when words fail him.





	Nonverbal Communication

**_Non-Verbal Communication_ **

**_By Mystic Whim_ **

 

"It seems strange to be leaving," Hutch mused. "I guess I've kinda gotten used to living here with you."

Starsky seemed sad. "Yeah, me too."

Hutch smiled. "You say that like you aren't looking forward to having this place to yourself again. Tell the truth, you'll be glad to see me go."

There was no joking in his expression. "No, I won't."

"Come on, Starsk," Hutch slapped at his leg. "You stopped needing a nurse months ago. You'll be going back to work soon. Don't tell me you're afraid to make a go of it on your own. You were shoving me aside long before I stopped helping you."

Starsky looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

"So talk."

"I don't know what to say..."

Hutch chuckled. "You're at a loss for words? I can't believe that!"

Starsky stood and stepped away from the couch; his back still to Hutch. He had his hands on his hips, looking down as if lost in thought. Finally, he abruptly turned and stepped right up to Hutch. "Looks like I'm gonna have to spell it out for you." Starsky quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to Hutch's.

Startled, Hutch tried to pull back, but Starsky followed with him, maintaining the chaste kiss. With lips still a breath apart, Starsky whispered, "Hear me out."

He kissed Hutch's lips again, and again, until Hutch began to respond, though a little woodenly. Starsky finally pulled back, one hand caressing Hutch's cheek. "I have more to say," he said quietly. "I don't want to scare you."

Hutch nodded once silently, giving his consent. He swallowed hard, his heart pounding in his ears, his breath quickened. His wide eyes were confused, but not upset, and showed no intent to retreat.

Leaning in slowly, Starsky brought his other palm up to cup Hutch's face in his hands. He kissed him as before; sweetly; his tenderness unconcealed. Ending the kiss, Starsky caressed Hutch's lower lip with his thumb.

The gesture affected Hutch deeply, leaving a burning trail across his lip. A tingling anticipation danced through him to his core. He tried to look into Starsky's eyes, but the eyes he sought were fixed on his lips. Silently willing him to look up, Starsky finally complied, and Hutch saw his eyes shining a very deep blue. The openness laid before him was something shared with no one but Hutch; a vulnerability no one else had ever been privy to. With one last caress of his thumb, Starsky leaned in for another kiss, much to Hutch's relief. This time, Starsky grazed Hutch's lip with the tip of his tongue, beckoningly. Hutch opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss as he enfolded Starsky in his embrace. The kiss deepened and blossomed; enveloping them both in a union of spirit, and giving.

Starsky reluctantly pulled away. "Thank you," he whispered. He quickly turned to collect the dirty glasses and such scattered along the coffee table to bring them to the kitchen, trying to grasp at a normalcy that had been there only a short time ago.

Leaping to his feet, Hutch grabbed Starsky's arm, turning him back to face him. "Don't I at least get a chance for rebuttal?"

He sighed. His voice was soft as he replied, "Hutch, don't be mad, okay? I just wanted you to know how much your being here has meant to me, how much _you_ mean to me..."

Hutch gently placed his fingers against Starsky's lips. "Shh. You're at a loss for words, remember?" He took away his fingers and replaced them with his lips.

Starsky threw his arms around Hutch, kissing him fervently. They kissed long and zealously, as their desires flamed. Hutch finally drew back, his darkened eyes searching Starsky's. "I...I have more to say...I don't want to scare you..."

"I'm a good listener," Starsky grinned.

A smile illuminated Hutch's face. He reached out and leisurely unbuttoned Starsky's work shirt. Opening the shirt, he placed his hands on Starsky's chest, luxuriously journeying his fingertips over the heated skin. Skimming over his shoulders, he pushed the shirt down his arms until it pooled above his wrists.

"Forgot the cuffs..." Starsky said, raising his wrists to show that they neglected to unbutton the sleeves and he was caught in the fabric.

"I didn't forget." A devilment glittered in Hutch's eyes, just before he dipped his head and began to slowly and wetly kiss down Starsky's chest and abdomen.

When Hutch's fingers began to undo the belt, Starsky's breath hitched. "Hutch?"

Hutch's head shot up and he met Starsky's concerned face. Without a word, Hutch smiled. Keeping his eyes locked on his partner, he opened the jeans and slid them down his thighs. Then he took Starsky's erection in hand and ran his tongue up the length of it.

Starsky gasped, but continued to watch him, spellbound. Hutch stopped to lick at the ridge of the glans, swirling his tongue over the head. He placed a loving kiss on the tip. "If you don't like what I have to say, I'll end the conversation now."

Starsky laughed. "What, are you kidding? You keep talking. I could listen to you for hours."

"Hours, huh?" Hutch chuckled. "I bet you explode on me long before then." He took Starsky's penis into his mouth, bathing the head with his tongue. Lowering his mouth, he took in as much of the shaft as he could, his hand stroking the exposed flesh.

"I want to touch you," Starsky complained, tugging lightly at the shirt.

Hutch grasped Starsky's hand tightly with his free hand, continuing his actions with his right.

"Hutch, ooooooooooh," he groaned, his hips thrust forward.

Sucking slowly and deliberately, Hutch could feel Starsky's legs begin to tremble beneath him. He splayed his hand against Starsky's hip, and lowered his mouth further, feeling the head push deep into his throat until he had taken it all in. Hutch moved his head, letting his throat work the shaft, aware that it was growing larger and harder against his tongue.

Starsky thrust one last time, his whole body taut. The pleasure flowed through him and in him, as he completely surrendered to the blessedness.

Unbuttoning the cuffs, Hutch freed Starsky's hands. Starsky pulled him into his arms, kissing him, stroking his hands over his sides and back. He began to pull up Hutch's shirt tails, when Hutch laid a hand on his arm. "I have nothing left to give," he said apologetically, nodding to his own jeans. Noticing the wet spot there, Starsky realized Hutch had already come while going down on him.

"Damn Hutch, and I had a really good come back for you too."

 

_The End_

 


End file.
